Klaine Collection
by rockhawk
Summary: Series of Klaine one-shots - mostly fluffy, angsty Klaine bits. The stuff I can't get out of my head!
1. Migraine Mayhem

**A/N: So I sat down to work on my other fic (When Nobody Looks, Nobody Sees) and got writer's block. But then this fell out of my brain. It's in the same 'verse, but can be read on its own. It also takes place way before the other, back when the boys are in high school. I'm making it a multi-chapter because I'm sure other drivel will fall out of my head that fits into the 'verse I created for WNLNS. So they'll all be posted here. Some will probably be fluff nuggets like this one and probably others will be more angsty. We shall see! Reviews are writer's crack. Spoilers up to current in season 3. I own nothing of the characters. I hope you enjoy!**

The phone rang several times before Kurt picked up the phone. He didn't speak right away, and Blaine could hear blankets shuffling on the other end of the line. "Huh-llooo?" Kurt groaned into the phone when he finally spoke. Blaine checked his watch; it was well after ten in the morning and he knew his boyfriend usually didn't sleep past eight.

"Are you okay, babe? It's late and it sounds like you're still in bed."

"Blaaaiiinnnne! Don't talk so loud. It huuuuurrrrrts . . ." Kurt's answer drug out and seemed labored and slightly whiney.

"What hurts, babe?" Blaine whispered back, forming a good idea of what was going on already.

"My head. Migraine. Make it sssstoooooop, Blaine!" Kurt pleaded into the phone, sounding perfectly pathetic and hopelessly overwhelmed with pain.

"I'll be over in a bit to help, hang in there, okay?" Blaine held his phone between his shoulder and his ear as he started to gather what he needed to go take care of his gorgeous, suffering boyfriend.

"Okay, Bllllaaaaaiiiiine, hurry!" Kurt got out before he hung up the phone, head pounding from the excursion of even talking. He buried himself under his blankets again hiding from all light and sound that existed outside of his room. Waves of nausea hit him and his head throbbed with pain; the slightest noise from outside sounded like a jackhammer behind his eyes. He hated when the migraines got this bad.

It seemed to Kurt like it took Blaine forever, but really it was only about 25 minutes later when Blaine arrived at Kurt's house. He used the key Burt had given him, since he was there all the time anyway, and Burt didn't figure it would cause any harm. Then he didn't have to let the boy in every time he stopped by. He silently let himself in and shut the door carefully behind him. He stopped in the kitchen and noticed a note from Carole and Burt with some scroll from Finn at the bottom on the kitchen table.

"Hey boys! We went to the weekend event for Burt in Columbus; should be back late tomorrow. There's food in the fridge and no sleep overs unless you call and ok them first. Have a great weekend and make good choices! Love, Burt and Carole." At the bottom was written "K- went to Puck's then probably Rachel's later. Text me if you need me. ~F"

"Poor baby! He's been left all alone with nobody to help him," Blaine thought as he checked the fridge for some Diet Coke and a bottle of water. He picked up the backpack he'd brought with him and headed up to Kurt's room. Kurt's dad and Carole probably hadn't even known to check on him this morning since they left early. He'd been alone all this time and in pain, which Blaine knew would only get worse if he didn't take his migraine medication. "Poor thing," Blaine repeated to himself as he got to the top of the stairs, hoping it wasn't as bad as it had been in the past.

He eased the door open and took in the sight inside. The bedcovers were strewn and knotted up, some even touching the floor. A stray pillow was lying on the floor and it was very difficult to see because all the shades were drawn. There was a rather large lump in the bed that Blaine could only assume was his ailing boyfriend.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered as he entered the darkened room, pushing the door shut behind him once he was inside.

"Mmmhgghhhh," came Kurt's muffled response from underneath the blankets. Blaine quickly made his way over to the bed and assessed the lumpy, vaguely human shape underneath the blankets. He located where he thought Kurt's head was and carefully pulled back the blanket. The back of Kurt's head came into view, his hair disheveled and cowlicks showing where they were usually styled out of existence.

His head slowly turned so he faced Blaine, his skin pale and drawn, eyes bright with dark rings underneath making them stand out even more. Even his normally bright pink lips seemed paler and almost color-less. Pain was creased across his forehead and radiated from his being. "Blaine," he whispered up at the other boy looking at him with only one eye open a sliver, "it hurts sooooo much. Make it stop, please. Please, Blaaaaaaiiiiiine," he murmured pitifully, whimpering as he said it and dropped his head gently back onto his pillow.

Kurt's voice and his appearance completely melted Blaine into a puddle of boyfriend-loving goo. "Aw honey, I'm going to try." He crawled up on the bed, careful to not shake it too much and curled around his boyfriend's head up toward the top of the bed. He pushed Kurt's bangs off his forehead and brushed a light kiss there. "Can you tell me where it all hurts, baby?" The pet name slipped out and even though Kurt generally hated it, it was comforting to hear when he was in so much pain.

"My whole head is going to explooooooode," he whimpered on the verge of tears, "too much light, too loud, back of my head pounding, and I'm so nauseous." He managed to explain. Tears had slipped out of his screwed-shut eyes and were sliding down his cheeks onto his pillow. The pain in the back of his head was becoming overwhelming and he was debilitated enough by it that he felt like he couldn't do anything but lay there and cry, which he'd been doing since about eight o'clock that morning when he'd woken up.

"Oh, honey," Blaine leaned over and kissed a tear away off his cheek. "Hang on just a few more minutes while I get your migraine pills, ok? And then I'll try to make it better." He eased off the bed and padded in stocking feet over to Kurt's in-room bathroom. He pulled the door shut behind him so he could turn the light on to look for what he needed.

He grabbed the bottle of migraine medication as well as a small cup and some unscented lotion. Blaine turned the light off before he even opened the door, knowing how sensitive Kurt was to light when he got hit this hard with a migraine.

It didn't happen often, but Blaine had very quickly learned how to deal with the attacks when they hit Kurt. His migraines were completely incapacitating and there wasn't anything Kurt could do to stop them. Once he got the medication in him, they usually got better, but still could last through one day and into the next. It was so hard to see the boy he loved so much be in so much pain; it made his heart hurt. And so Blaine had taken it upon himself to learn whatever he could to try and ease the pain Kurt went through when he did have an especially strong one.

Once back in Kurt's bedroom, he heard Kurt groan again in pain. Blaine grimaced at the sound and opened a bottle of water he'd brought up with him. He poured some in the glass from the bathroom and took out one of Kurt's pills. "Here, Kurt. Take it, you'll feel better. Do you think you can sit up?"

Kurt just groaned again in response, so Blaine set down the meds and water glass on the bedside table and crawled up into Kurt's bed with him. He shimmied underneath the covers so he was close to Kurt and gently tugged at him until he was up on Blaine's chest, his left arm curled up and across Blaine's stomach. "Here, hun, you only have to sit up this much and then you can lay here all you want, ok?" Blaine reached the bedside table and grabbed the pill first and then the glass, pushing the pill into Kurt's mouth and holding the cup for him.

He took a quick swallow and moved slightly away from the cup. "Ugh, no more water. Hhmmmmffh." Kurt muttered as he turned his head back into Blaine, snuggling his face deep into his boyfriend's sweater. He hummed a moment and then groaned. "It still hurrrrts, Blaine." Kurt practically whined and Blaine could distinctly picture him as a petulant little child he must have been when he was sick years ago.

Despite the pain ripping through his boyfriend's head, a slight smile graced Blaine's lips at the picture of little Kurt sounding exactly as he did today and Burt trying to figure out how to deal with him. He kissed the ruffled hair on the top of Kurt's head and smoothed his bangs back from his forehead making very low soothing sounds as he did so. Despite how awful Kurt felt, Blaine was still loved in having his boyfriend so cuddled up into him.

"It'll hurt for a few more minutes, Kurt, before it gets better, but it will, I promise," he punctuated this statement with another kiss on the top of his head, and snuggled Kurt in even closer as he slid down in the bed a bit more. "Do you want some caffeine? I brought some Diet Coke up; you know how that helps some times."

"MMmmhhhmmmm. Diet Coke. Does it have a bendy straw?" Kurt looked up at him with only his left eye partially open appearing skeptical that his boyfriend would have remembered this detail of his neediness.

"Of course I picked up a bendy straw in the kitchen. Here, let me move just a second." Blaine released Kurt just a bit and reached into his backpack that he'd placed beside the bed where he was and grabbed the can of soda as well as the requested straw. He pecked a kiss to the top of Kurt's head and went out into the hallway for just a second so he could open the can of soda without it sounding like a gunshot to Kurt's sensitive brain.

Blaine hurried back to the bed, already getting chills from the cold hallway after he'd gotten used to the wonderful warmth of being cuddled up to his boyfriend in his fluffy bedcovers. He poked the straw down into the can and bent it the way Kurt liked before setting it on the night stand so it didn't spill as he got into bed. Kurt immediately cuddled back up to him as he was before, making grabby hands at Blaine for the soda.

Kurt's head rested right over Blaine's heart as he settled himself in, both propped up on pillows and cuddled under Kurt's duvet. Kurt laced his legs through Blaine's seeking as much body heat and contact as he could. His left hand rested where it had before on Blaine's stomach, his hand holding Blaine's as they both held onto his soda so he could get it down with minimum effort.

Blaine peppered Kurt's head where he could reach with light kisses and rubbed soothing circles into his back with his left hand where he could. He knew the combination of caffeine, his medication and a light backrub could work wonders on Kurt when he got into this condition. Now he could only wait and hope for the best - that this would be over soon.

After a while, Kurt pushed his hand away and buried his face back into Blaine's chest, nose ruffling his sweater. "Done now. Hugs and cuddles? Did you bring him?" Kurt's muffled questions were spoken directly into Blaine's stomach, but luckily he'd learned to decipher Kurt's speech when he did that.

Blaine placed the soda on a coaster on the night stand. "Of course I brought him; I know how much you like him when you have migraines." He moved out from under Kurt slightly and reached into his backpack and pulled out the stuffed penguin Kurt had gotten him for Christmas after they started dating. "Here's Albus, he told me he missed you!" Blaine scooted back up on the bed and picked up Kurt's upper half so he could lean on him again. He pulled his debilitated boyfriend in closer to him and propped the penguin up so he was looking into Kurt's eyes when he opened them.

Kurt attempted a smile when he saw the toy and made grabby hands for him. He curled him up into his face and moved to practically lay right on top of Blaine, flattening out like a pancake and whimpering with pain again.

"Show me where it hurts, babe, so I can try to make it better, hm?" Blaine prodded him a bit when he whimpered again.

"Here," he pointed to the back, bottom portion of his skull where his head met his neck and his hairline was. "It hurts so badly, Blaine." Blaine picked up the unscented lotion he'd gotten in the bathroom and warmed some between his hands before he started to rub tiny, gentle circles at the base of Kurt's skull, gently easing the pain and relaxing the muscles.

Kurt had a tendency to react poorly to the pain and tense his muscles in response, which only made everything hurt worse. Blaine had learned early on that if he massaged the muscles in Kurt's neck a bit, it would relieve some of the pain and distract Kurt as well. Blaine continued to murmur soft reassurances into Kurt's hair and rub his neck and upper back.

"Sweetie, do you think you could get your t-shirt off? Then I can rub your shoulders, too. You're tense, I can tell. It'll help releasing the pain," Blaine whispered after a while.

"Uhhhmmm, yeah I think so. But no funny business, Blaine Anderson. This is no time for that." Kurt admonished him as he struggled to get to a position in which Blaine could help him off with his shirt.

"I wouldn't dream of it, well I do, but not now. Maybe later," Blaine half-grinned to himself, knowing that if Kurt's sassiness was coming back, he was starting to feel a little better.

Kurt merely grunted in return and flopped back down on top of Blaine once he was free of the offending garment. He sighed when Blaine's hands started to work down his shoulders and back up his neck. Albus' fuzziness was tickling his bare chest where he was cuddled up to him. And as much pain as he was in, Kurt couldn't think of a better way to deal with a migraine than lying sprawled out on top of his stunning boyfriend who knew exactly what to do to make him feel less awful.

They laid there together for a few more hours, Kurt slowly recovering, the nausea leaving first and the throbbing in his head dissipating to a dull ache. Blaine tried to anticipate his needs, adjusting his position to make Kurt more comfortable and just being there with him offering comfort and cuddles when he wanted them. He had started to doze off when he felt the bed shift and he opened one eye. Albus was right up against his nose.

"Geez, Albus!" He jumped and heard Kurt giggle. It was still slow, and deeper sounding than usual, but it was a laugh. "Feeling better, babe?" He could make Kurt out behind the offending stuffed animal shoved in his face.

"Yes and Albus thought we should get up and play. Or at least make our way downstairs to watch a movie. So he wanted to wake you up," Kurt explained a mischievous look in his eye.

"Hmmm that'd be great. I'm so glad the worst is over for you." Kurt leaned in and kissed him slowly. He lingered a minute, fully enjoying the moment.

"Thanks for the help, Blaine. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you."

"Love you too, Kurt." Blaine leaned forward and recaptured his lips for another kiss. "Now, what movie should we watch? I'll grab the blankets, you grab the pillows!"

**A/N: Awwww, I love it when they take such good care of each other **


	2. Baboon

**A/N: Kurt/Blaine fluff and hilarity. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt had been acting rather odd lately. He usually came over to Blaine's dorm when he was done at the gym and they'd hang out the rest of the night and do homework. But recently, his gym time took longer and he headed home afterwards. He'd come over later, but Blaine missed that extra time they'd always had together. They didn't get much together since they lived on opposite ends of campus and were both so busy with school. He'd asked Kurt about it, but he just said he was tired of having to use the shower at Blaine's dorm, since it wasn't attached to his room and he was tired of having to lug his products around.<p>

He sounded rather defensive about it, so Blaine just let it go. It was only a few days a week and he took it upon himself to instead go over to Kurt's more that he had before, figuring that possibly that was why Kurt was really acting off. Usually, he'd text Kurt to give him a heads up before he headed over or to ask him what to bring for dinner, but tonight he was in a rush and wanted to be there when Kurt got home. He had picked up dinner at one of Kurt's favorite restaurants and wanted to surprise him.

Blaine had the extra key and let himself in, shoving the door shut behind him with one foot. Kurt had lucked out when he requested a suite room and had gotten one with a few other theater guys. They had a shared common room/small kitchen but each had their own of the four bedrooms that shot off of the common room. There were also two shared bathrooms. It was a nice set up, but Blaine preferred to live closer his school, which didn't offer such nice dorm facilities. He did spend quite a bit of time over at Kurt's though, due to the fact that they could have some privacy at his.

He hadn't managed to beat Kurt though and he was just exiting his bathroom that he shared with one of the other boys. "Hey you!" He walked over to him and gave him a peck on the lips in welcome. "I missed you today. Wanna help me with these bags? I have dinner!" He held put the bags and grinned at him when he saw the recognition of the logo come across Kurt's face.

"Sure, hon. Smells delicious." Kurt grabbed one of the bags and set it on the counter. Blaine looked at him under the fluorescent lights of the kitchen.

"Kurt? You look different somehow, flushed or something. Are you ok?"

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just a little hot that's all." Kurt responded, he turned away from Blaine and was quick to change the subject. They took all the food out and arranged it on their plates before settling in for dinner and a movie. Blaine didn't really think about Kurt's odd look again, that is until about two weeks later.

* * *

><p>He'd noticed that Kurt appeared more flushed than normal pretty much all of the time, but any time he mentioned it Kurt gave him a small 'bitch' face and brushed off his comment so Blaine continued to ignore it.<p>

But after two weeks of flushed Kurt, Blaine headed over to Kurt's again for another Friday night dinner and movie. He'd tried texting Kurt but hadn't gotten anything back. They'd already made the plans though, so Blaine headed over anyway. He got to the dorm about 6:30; usually that was late enough Kurt would be back and showered after the gym, ready for dinner. So when he didn't respond to the texts, Blaine got a little worried.

He let himself in to the suite and called out Kurt's name. He didn't hear a response. He set his items down in the kitchen area and went looking for Kurt. As he got closer to his bedroom, Blaine heard a muffled sound.

"Kurt? Hun? Are you here?" Blaine called out as he walked toward Kurt's closed door.

"Yeah, but don't come in Blaine. Can we do this another night? Please?" Kurt's voice had a tinge of pain to it and the sound immediately threw Blaine. "I, um, just need to be alone right now."

"Are you ok, Kurt? You wouldn't answer my texts? Can't I just check on you?" Blaine worried, standing right outside his boyfriend's closed door straining his ears to hear anything on the other side. He could hear a bit of movement and what sounded like Kurt groaning in pain.

"No, no. I'm fine. I left my phone out there and I don't want to go get it. I'm sorry. Can you just leave me be? I'll call you tomorrow; I promise." Kurt's voice was still strained and it sounded like he may have just started crying. There was no way Blaine was going to leave before he knew what was going on with Kurt.

"Kurt? I'm coming in. I don't know what's wrong, but I'm not leaving until I see for myself that you're ok. You don't sound alright." Blaine started to push the door open and found it locked from the inside. It just had one of those child locks on it though, so he just had to find a pin to push the lock out from the outside where he was. He jumped a few times before he could reach it where the pin was stashed above the door.

Kurt could hear him outside the door, but couldn't get himself moved fast enough to prepare before Blaine burst in. Blaine was extremely puzzled by what he saw when he finally got the door open. Kurt was lying on his stomach, a pillow under his hips, ass in the air and bright red. His t-shirt had ridden up and was exposing a distinct line where his skin when from pale to bright red. A blanket was draped over his legs, leaving only his bright red butt exposed.

"BLAINE! Please leave!" Kurt practically screeched at him, his face turned away from the door. "Oh. My. God. LEAVE!"

"What the hell happened, Kurt? Are you alright?" Blaine quickly closed the door and was already three strides inside the room, completely taken aback at the sight in front of him. He went over to his oddly exposed boyfriend and tried to see his face.

"It's too embarrassing for words, Blaine, just leave. I'll be fine tomorrow, just come back then, please," Kurt sniffled. Blaine was still so shocked from the sight. From his new angle, he could see that Kurt's ass was bright red, painfully so in an outline that looked very similar in shape to his boxer briefs. Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder and pushed the pillow away that Kurt's face was buried in. He knelt by his head and tried to get Kurt to look at him.

"Seriously, Kurt. What happened? Your ass is . . . well. . . it's all red. It looks painful. Like really painful. What the hell happened?" He stuttered on the words in the middle of the sentence, not being able to even wrap his head around what might have happened to him, but whatever it was Blaine was positive it was painful.

"My ass is my business, Blaine. Please, for the love of Gaga, leave me be. Just don't ask any more questions," Kurt closed his eyes and willed his boyfriend away. His embarrassment was turning his face as red as his butt.

"I'm pretty sure it became my business too, once we got rid of the 'no hands south of the equator rule,' Kurt." Blaine couldn't help himself, he reached out and touched the redness and Kurt yelped.

"Don't touch it, Blaine! Are you insane? It's so burnt! Please! Oh. !" He buried his face into his mattress since Blaine had taken his pillow.

"Ok, Ok, I'm sorry, babe. But please, what happened." He tried to look serious and not laugh at Kurt's predicament because although it did look funny, he was in obvious pain.

"Uhh. Well if you must know. And mind you, you are dragging this out of me and it had better not leave this room, Blaine, I'm serious!" Blaine made a motion of sealing his lips and throwing away the key as he sat down on the floor next to Kurt's bed near his head.

"Fine," Kurt sighed and his face started to turn even redder as he began, "Well, remember when you asked me if I looked different?" Blaine nodded. "Well, god I can't believe I'm admitting this, well it had been mentioned to me at one of the rehearsals that I was so pale that it was difficult to get my make up right. So I talked to one of the girls afterwards and she recommended a solution." Kurt sighed and halfway attempted to look into Blaine's eyes, who was slowly catching onto what had happened.

"I went with her to the tanning salon she usually went to. Things were going fine – I started off really slowly; you know how careful I am with my skin. I wouldn't have done it except it was indicated to me that I might not get as many parts as pale as I was. I mean, you noticed, but couldn't really figure it out."

"But today when I went, I had forgotten to put back on my boxer briefs after our, um, escapades this morning." Blaine grinned at this revelation and sat up slightly to kiss Kurt on his forehead. "Anyway, I forgot them and I usually where then when I tan, so I just threw my shirt over my, um, my front, but I forgot about my ass. Every other time I've gone, it was covered up, but this time it wasn't and I went nearly 15 minutes. So I got burned everywhere that was usually covered and it's so red and it hurts so much and I look like I have a freaking baboon butt!"

Kurt was dissolving into tears at his pain and humiliation while Blaine barely kept himself from bursting out in laughter. The smile reached his eyes though and the tears of laughter started trickling down his face.

"You have to admit, Kurt, it is kind of funny!" He suppressed another giggle and sighed to calm himself down. "Is there anything I can do? Do you have any aloe? I'd gladly rub it on your burned baboon butt." He could no longer hold in his grin and had to move fast to get out of Kurt's reach as he tried to swat his boyfriend.

"Just laugh at my misery, Blaine Anderson, I see how it is. See if you get any anytime soon!" Kurt turned away disgruntled at his boyfriend's response to his predicament.

Blaine stood up and lightly kissed Kurt's cheek. "I'm sorry, hon. I'm sure you're in a lot of pain; let me go get the aloe out of the bathroom and your laptop and we'll watch something while I tend to your poor sunburned butt. Ok?"

Kurt grunted in response not ready to forgive Blaine just yet and still extremely embarrassed.

Blaine was back in a hurry with a musical and a giant bottle of aloe lotion. Blaine started the movie and began to slowly and carefully apply the aloe. After a while, Blaine began giggling to himself a bit. "Well, Kurt, at least you can be grateful you remembered to throw a shirt on over your, um, front."

Kurt looked back at him with a raised eyebrow and finally cracked a smile. "I suppose you and me both are grateful for that." He wiggled his eyebrows at Blaine, making him chuckle and turned back to the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short but sweet. Reviews are love!**


End file.
